


An idea for a new story

by Dreamillusions



Category: Original Work
Genre: From birth to death, Sci-Fi, Science Experiments, Violence, character's death, gene mutation, on progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to try an original idea and I hope that you could comment and help me through.<br/>This is about the life of four subjects that had been through gene mutation. They live in the laboratory.<br/>The story follows them from birth to their death.<br/>Hope you'll like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An idea for a new story

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped in my head. Hope you'll enjoy  
> Dreamillusions

Original story - sci-fi

A lab where people are experimenting on children to mix them with animal traits.

Characters:

A100001 - titled 'Elder' - the first child, age 20

C100057 - titled 'Gecko', age 15

E199563 - titled 'Kitty', age 9

F199999 - titled 'baby' - the newborn

all of them were raised in a cubicle made like the womb.

Their creator is titled as 'father' and is like god to them. Rarely seen and intimading but fatherly when seen.

A100001 is white completely and has bat and owl features in him, which made him blind and sensitive for vibrations. because his body was the first to survive the infusion, no one knows how to handle his body so his body is slowly turning against itself and is killing him painfully. Symptoms come with headaches, sickness and things falling off of him including skin, hair and etc.

C100057 is a dark teenager with usually a ginger hair and green-brown eyes. She has chameleon and gecko features in her with some touch of spider. She is mischievous and with mood swings because of her animal side. But she has general hair colors for her moods like orange is a sign she is happy. blue calm, red angry and so on.

E199563 is a small girl with red hair and Asian-features With orange, going to yellow eyes. She has lioness and cat. Was created with newer technology so she has vine DNA as well and has more control over her animal-side. Is shy but when faced with danger, could act with such bloodlust it's terrifying to see from a girl her age.

F199999 is a newborn with the newest technology. An Europian boy with bright blue-gray eyes and brown hair with a tint of green. Has eagle and cedar for long life and flight. Will grow dark brown wings as he wills that will grow with. Is the new experiment and is the last child to be born of yet. The most dangerous of them all but the most mannered and quiet. If threatened, could scare A100001 with his cold glare that turns icy blue.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? *hesitant*


End file.
